Legend of Zelda: The Sound of Desire
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: Advanced warning alert! This story is a yuri, ZeldaOC. The princess of Hyrule has a reunion with a childhood friend who is bitter about her life.


Legend of Zelda: The Sound of Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda series, so please don't sue.

The warmth of the midsummer sun shown brightly above the peaceful sky of the kingdom of Hyrule, everything was safe and sound thanks to the hero of time, the green tunic clad man named Link. But even with the tyrant Gannondorf banished for all of eternity things were not as placid as they seemed and the young princess Zelda could sense this in the sweet smelling air as it drifted past her regal face. There was an evil approaching from a far away land but the direction in which the new wickedness was coming from was still not vivid enough for the young blonde woman to determine, all she truly knew was that whatever the most recent evil was it was ascending upon Hyrule with great swiftness.

"Your highness," a loud voice boomed from the outside of Zelda's bedchambers with urgency lacing every word they spoke, tearing her gaze away from the peaceful garden below her balcony the young ruler of Hyrule turned slowly towards the large decorative door that sealed her chambers from intrusion.

"What is it, guardsmen," her voice was soft and restrained as she slowly found herself strolling towards the great doorway with gentle steps, but with each footfall the princess could sense great evil resonating from somewhere close by.

"My lady, there is an intruder in the castle, a woman wearing all black. She seems to be a threat and we are working on capturing her as quickly as possible my ladyship," the man's voice was frantic and laboured as if he had just finished running from halfway across the castle, sighing slightly Zelda brushed a long tress of blonde hair behind her slender elflike ear, the evil presence that she had felt a short while ago was now within the sacred walls of the castle with nothing but a few well trained men to keep it at bay.

"Very well then, guardsmen. Keep an eye out for the intruder, do not let her escape for the safety of all Hyrule could depend on it," shallowly muttered the blonde haired woman in a low serious tone that told the man on the other side of the door that he was dismissed. The loud clank of heavy metal boots echoed down the hallway until Zelda could no longer hear any noise besides the wind gently blowing in though the stone balcony, heaving a deep sigh the young blonde turned towards the open terrace so that she might go back to her profound thoughts.

"You know princess," a hushed voice drawled lazily as the speaker stopped and took a deep drink from Zelda's teacup that was set on the ledge of the balcony, looking up from the brim of the expensive porcelain the female intruder set the cup down and leaned against the railing of the terrace smugly. "It isn't safe for a lovely young woman such as yourself to sit in a room by herself without some form of protection around," casually proclaimed the female speaker as she brushed back her long brown pony-tail and laughed in a surreptitiously manner, flicking her tongue out mischievously the young woman licked her lips of the remaining reminisce of the princess' tea. "What a luscious bouquet, deku nut and Lonlon milk, mmm it's a very exquisite taste indeed," the woman in the dark clothing purred in a husky tone that caused Zelda to quickly take a frightened step backwards, the dark haired woman made the princess' stomach knot up with a dread that had never before ascended onto her being.

"You should not be here," lamely asserted the terrified sovereign as all of her diplomatic training slipped from her demeanor and left her sounding like a simpleton, the abrupt dark laugh that burst from the female intruder's mouth sent a wave of fresh dread up and down the young princess' spine, grinning savagely the darkly garbed woman pushed off from the stone balcony and arrogantly strolled towards the blonde monarch.

"Is that all you can tell me princess, I shouldn't be here. Like I wasn't aware of that fact," mewled the menacing brunette in a snide tenor, laughing again the dark robed woman reached out swiftly and gripped the princess by the front of her royal dress. "I have been waiting for this day, for so long now my dear Zelda. Humph, you most likely don't even remember me. Then again you were antisocial and misanthropic even when we were still children," the woman snarled grimly and pulled Zelda uncomfortably close so that the princess was unable to look anywhere but into the infuriated woman's piercing gaze. "You're father, booted my family from the castle, this had been our home too, do you remember that, before Gannondorf came, my family lived here too, we had been the royal councilors to your ancestors ever since they had taken the thrown of Hyrule. But, your father stopped that; he purged us from our home and cast us out on our ears like vermin," the woman's hands were shaking with bottled rage and her pale eyes brimmed with tears as she spat out her fury heated ramblings at the helpless blonde sovereign in her tight unwavering grip. "I should have been the one to save you, I would have gladly had done it, I just wanted to see you again—you were the only one that played with me—you were the only one that was nice to me," choking back a sob the woman closed her eyes and pushed Zelda from her grasp, there was just so much pain in her voice that the young blonde couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I am terribly sorry for your misfortune," carefully worded Zelda in a low faltering tone, the girl before her seemed so familiar but it was as if there were some sort of magic keeping her from remembering her completely, growling the woman shook her white knuckled fist at the princess and hissed wildly.

"Sorry for my misfortune, sorry for my misfortune! What do you mean, you're sorry for my misfortune? My whole family was slaughtered because of your father and that man he trusted more than my people, we had taken refuge just outside of the city then Gannondorf came. He hacked down my family right in front me, I was only six years old and he murdered them while crackling," howling in a strained voice the brunette looked at Zelda with so much pain in her eyes that the princess just wanted to reach out and console her. "He spared me, he spared me because he wanted the last of my kind to suffer an immeasurable amount of agony, he made sure of helping that along by giving me to a band of moblins. But that didn't break my resolve princess, nothing ever could, because I had to get back to you, I had to get back to my first kiss."

At that word Zelda's memory opened like an old floodgate that just couldn't suppress anymore water, blushing furiously the young sovereign touched her pale pink lips and let her mind float back to the days before she had ever met the Hero of Time, the days before the darkness that was Gannondorf.

'_Hush, or the guards will find us,' timidly whispered a younger Zelda as she clung onto a giggling lump of a much younger girl._

_'Sorry, Zelda,' mumbled the tiny brunette in a shushed voice. 'It is just funny having the armour men chase after us, they look silly.'_

_'Try and be more quiet though if they catch us they will make us go back to studying those boring books again,' shallowly pouted the child princess sullenly, she hated reading those moldy old tomes of history, giggling merrily the younger girl snuggled closer to the seven year old sovereign. _

_'I love you Zelda,' happily chirped the small brown haired girl as she leaned up and kissed the princess on the lips carefully, shivering slightly at the feeling the young blonde pressed closer to her friend and returned the embrace timidly, girls weren't supposed to kiss other girls but for some reason it didn't feel icky or bad when they did it, so that meant that it must not be wrong for a princess to kiss girls because a princess was someone special and not just an ordinary girl. _

"It's you," Zelda muttered dumbfounded, every fear in her body was lifted but her heart sank low in her chest with sadness for her old childhood friend.

"Do you remember when we met for the first time? You asked me my name, and I told you that I didn't have one because my people thought it was unnecessary and didn't benefit existence by labeling everything. And you told me that was stupid so you gave me a name, do you remember what you called me back then princess," hazily whispered the long haired brunette as she slowly took a small step towards the monarch of Hyrule, fidgeting nervously Zelda stroked a lock of blonde hair behind her slender ear and cleared her throat so that her voice came out majestic and noble instead of weak and shaky like she felt it would.

"I named you Betty, because that was the name of my favourite doll that my mother gave to me," meekly proclaimed the royal woman as her voice cracked, grinning broadly the dark garbed woman gripped Zelda by her wrist and pulled her close, so close that their noses touched slightly.

"Yes, that is the name you chose for me," seductively whispered the younger woman as she leaned forward and sensually caressed Zelda's ear with her almost silken tongue, gasping at the suddenness the princess jerked her head away from the dark haired woman. "What, don't tell me you don't want this, I know you must desire to be touched like this," heatedly purred the younger woman as she released her grip on the blonde monarch's wrist and raised it so that she grasped the young ruler's soft breast tenderly.

"Stop it, you must stop what you are doing, it isn't right," bitterly snapped Zelda even though she wanted the woman to continue assaulting her passionately, tightening her hold on the Hylian princess' breast the woman known as Betty pulled back and looked at Zelda with hurt in her pale hues.

"You truly want me to stop," she questioned with ache in her voice, casting her vision downward the blonde bit her bottom lip feeling if she answered yes then regret would haunt her for the rest of her days but at the same time if she said no then what would her loyal subjects think of a ruler who takes a woman into her bed rather than a man.

"I know that what we both are feeling is wrong, and that it should not be allowed to blossom any further," coldly stated Zelda in a tone that was devoid of all emotion, the perfect voice for a ruler of a country. Laughing darkly the brown haired woman spun the princess around so that her back was pressed up against the ice-cold archway that opened up to the balcony, leaning forward the younger woman hungrily trailed kisses across the bewildered sovereign's neck and clavicle.

"I know you, I know you are just worried about your people, but dash on them for just a little while, let me show you how right this is, how wonderful it can feel to let yourself lose your identity and just be free," quietly murmured the darkly clothed woman as she stroked the princess' soft breast through the fabric of her dress, frowning deeply Zelda placed her petite hands on the younger girl's shoulders and pushed her roughly in effort to dislodge her.

"I said no," angrily hissed the blonde monarch even though her body was longing for the other woman's touch almost instantly, wrinkling her nose in discontentment Betty snarled slightly before letting go of the princess and stalking off towards the door, blinking back a confused look Zelda just leaned against the cold stone wall for a moment before she called out again. "What are you doing, where are you planning on going, there are guards crawling around out there, you'll get caught."

Lashing out bitterly the young brunette snapped her head over her shoulder and glared at the woman on the other side of the room. "What does it matter to you, you don't want me, I'm leaving and never coming back, now if you will pardon my rudeness I must be going I wish to savour the last shred of my dignity and self worth before they crumble into nothingness," sardonically yet ashamedly fumed the woman in the black tunic, wincing slightly at the younger girl's pain Zelda couldn't help but rushed forward in protest.

"No, come back please, lets just talk for a bit, I don't want you to leave," timidly whispered the regal blonde with an air of meekness around her, sighing heavily Betty let her shoulders fall in defeat as she slowly sauntered over to Zelda's four post canopy and slid to the floor not daring to actually touch the young woman's bed. Heaving a small sigh of her own the slender blonde walked over to her mattress and sat upon it gracefully.

"You're more beautiful than I had anticipated, in all of my dreams you were so lovely, but nothing as heavenly as the actual you," shallowly breathed Betty in a low tone as she kept her eyes forced on the floor almost obediently, pursing her lips irately Zelda wished that the younger girl would stop pining so openly yet the fact that she was so taken with her was in a way very flattering.

"Would you just stop trying to court me for a moment," irritably exhale the princess in a stern voice that was like iron, frowning deeply the woman on the floor nodded her head as if her spirit had broken with the simple request.

"But I love you, I can't just stop because you ask me to," groaned the dark manned woman dejectedly, turning her head she sighed slightly, frowning at the mannerisms of the younger woman Zelda shook her head wearily then stiffened as she felt a warm hand trail up her leg and grip her bare thigh sneakily.

"Betty," growled the princess having had it up to her eyes with the younger female, smiling at Zelda wickedly the brunette slid her hand further up until her index finger pressed firmly against the ruler of Hyrule's panties making her gasp loudly against the action.

"Stop being so stubborn Zelda, if I would have asked you to do this when we were kids you wouldn't have even questioned me, just relax, please, I just want you so much."

Zelda's eyes widened in fear as she realized no matter what she said the younger woman wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted, stiffening the princess felt her dress being pushed up around her abdomen with such speed she wasn't sure what to do.

"I command you to stop this—" Zelda's voice muted involuntarily as she felt her panties being ripped away from her body and hot breath trailing up her bare legs until it blew gently at the base of her most sacred place, holding her breath the young princess readied herself for whatever the younger girl below her was planning, the gentle lick that parted the folds of Zelda's labia caused her to moan unrepentantly, she knew that she wanted this, if she didn't she would have called out for help and a plethora of guards would have been there in an instant, deep down she knew this is what she had wanted for such a long time that she had buried it at the bottom of her emotional pool of needs and desires. "I want you too," huskily whined Zelda as she fidgeted on the soft mattress of her bed wanting more desperately. Grinning widely Betty contently pulled the older woman's legs up so that the bends of her knees rested on her shoulders giving her better leverage to work with, spreading the princess' womanly folds open again the younger of the two slowly began to caress the sensitive skin with the underside of her tongue then press the rough side of her tongue inward as she licked in the opposite direction, with each teasing swipe of her oral appendage the long haired brunette flicked the tip of her tongue against the princess' clit sending a jolt of pleasure cascading over her whole body.

"Told you, you'd like it, now spread your legs more so I won't suffocate," playfully ordered the younger female as she tapped her hands against the princess' thighs in effort to get her to separate them more, nodding her head without question Zelda did as she was told and spread her legs, grinning wildly Betty lifted her hand and gentle began to squeeze her childhood friend's firm backside, leaning forward more the young brunette wrapped her mouth around the regal woman's clit and began to suck on it with vigor as she vibrated her lips by humming adding to the stimulation that she was administering on the helpless woman underneath her. Purring sweetly Betty plunged her tongue deeply inside of Zelda as her thumb and forefinger continued the assault on her old flame's sensitive nub, lapping hungrily at the musky fluids as they began to drip from Zelda's trembling womanhood the brown haired girl tightened her grip on the older woman's ass and pushed her tongue further in trying to lick up the nectar from the source as quickly as it was produced.

"Oh my," gasped the blonde sovereign as she felt herself being pushed towards some unseen edge of bliss, thrusting her hips up and down Zelda gripped her bed sheets tightly as she began to moan loudly with fervor, feeling the vaginal walls tighten around her oral appendage Betty stroked the tightness from the inside as her fingers rubbed her new lover's swollen clit feverishly. "Mmm, oh, my, oh, please, Betty, Betty, BETTY!"

Warm sticky liquid spilled down the younger woman's tongue and into her mouth as she greedily lapped up her reward for pleasing her princess, grinning she stood up victoriously and laid down next to the panting blonde royal.

"You might want to try and be more quiet next time," giddily murmured Betty in a low tone that was halfway between seductive and amused. "I think your guards heard you."

The hammering of loud footfall from down the hallway pounded into the large bedchambers. "Your Ladyship, are you alright, do you need help your highness," worriedly stammered a man on the other side of the doorway, smiling contently Zelda rolled over and wrapped her trembling arms around the woman beside her.

"No I am perfectly alright, you may go," firmly declared the princess of Hyrule in a light tone, shrugging the guards headed off into the castle to continue their search for the intruder in black, smiling sweetly Zelda leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the younger woman's lips and marveled at the unusual taste of her own fluids.

"You are going to have to order me around like that the next time we make love, I think it sort of turns me on," brazenly chuckled the dark haired woman in a playful tone as she caught Zelda's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it playfully. Blinking back a slightly startled expression the leader of Hyrule just smirked tiredly and cupped her young lover's face.

"I'll order you around all you like later, but for right now, lets get some sleep."

"So are you ordering me to go to sleep," mirthfully inquired the younger woman, sighing Zelda let out a soft groan.

"If it will get you to go to sleep, then yes, I am ordering to go to sleep."

"Well thanks, now I'm all horny and you expect me to just doze off," jokingly moaned Betty in a false tone of displeasure, smirking lethargically Zelda slid her hand up the dark haired woman's tunic and gripped her wet crotch tauntingly.

"If you don't go to sleep I swear I will never touch this again," agitatedly mewled the drowsy princess as she released her hold on the younger woman's womanhood, pouting Betty wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist as she gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sleep good, because you are so going to get it when you wake up," ideally threatened the miffed brunette warningly, laughing softly Zelda snuggled against the girl happily.

"Mmm, I can't wait for it."

The End


End file.
